Smile that tore me apart xItachi love storyx Ichi
by TheWindingRoad
Summary: Kagami is very mysterious--she showed up in Konoha, beaten, raggety, and when they asked her to take off her scarf that covers her nose down to her neck, she refused and simply stated that It would not be safe. 3 years later her past begins to unravel...


I stood out in the middle of the forest, studying the beautiful tree that had sprouted from the earth, probably many years ago. I'm not sure, I don't know much about trees. There was a little flap I had cut into the tree, and I keep it pinned up with a chopstick. Inside that little flap, I keep some of the things I find value in. Today I was out here, for the first time this week, holding a bracelet Sasuke had made for me. It was blue and brown, a small hint of red swirls in each glass bead that sparkled in the daylight. I especially like colors of the earth, the sun, the sky and the trees...earthy colors. It was as if this very tree made the bracelet, dipping it in the water, smearing it with dirt, tossing it up at the sky, and letting it bake in the sun. All the colors of the world swirled into this lovely bracelet that I held in my hands, ready to put it into the tree.

I held the delicate piece of jewelry to my chest, right where my heart was, as I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I took in the scents of the nature around me, sighing as a small warm breeze caressed my bare shoulders. I was only wearing a towel around my body, for I had gone swimming in the lake and I didn't feel the need to wear any clothing. Its becoming one with the earth, you can't become one with the earth unless you have at least one moment where nothing comes in between you and nature—a moment where there are no material items or man-made possessions ruining anything.

I had learned to appreciate nature the day everything I loved was taken away from me. Naturally, when your all alone you want to find something to love, so that's what I did when I had moved in with a lady who was claiming to be my aunt. I think if she was my aunt, she'd act like she loved me, or even appreciated me in the slightest bit.

Well, since I had nothing else to love and I was all alone, it was as if mother nature came knocking at my door with a loving embrace. I became fascinated with the stars in the sky, and a mere blade of grass on the ground. Even so, I accepted the company of a little caterpillar sleeping on a leaf, or a bird singing in the morning breeze. It was all my family, since I had no other kind to love. Truly, mother nature is the most kind and lovely mother you could ever have. When you do have her as a mother, it's the best feeling that you could ever hold in your heart.

Opening my eyes and studying the lush green, flowery surroundings once again, with a smile on my face I reached out my hands for the keeper of memories. I let the earth enveloped bracelet carefully lay inside of the pouch that hung from a little stick in the side so that It wouldn't get lost. As I remembered all the special moments from these here items I kept locked away in the tree, I smiled quietly to myself and shook my head. Another slightly warm breeze kissed my cheeks tenderly, as if to say it loved me.

Sighing, I closed the flap and stuck the chopstick back into it's place. Waiting for a moment, gazing at the tall tree that I've come to love so, I turned around and headed back to the river where I'd slip back on all my Visual Kei Renaissance-like clothing and head back to my favorite village, Konoha.

~••~ ~••~

There's something about Konoha that seems, well, you know, happy. It's this distinct trait it has, and I'm not sure what that trait could be, but it's like whenever you walk in your enveloped in this ray of sunshine that is filled with joy and all things great. I'm sure Naruto feels it, for he is probably the most happiest and jubilant kid in the whole village—or perhaps the world. Maybe he's not as happy as he seems, though. Maybe when he feels his happiest, there's still this little place in his heart that is crying out for help. Maybe Konoha only masks your sadness so all you feel is your happiness, but then when you leave the village you realize how sad you really were that whole time you were laughing and having a good time. That must be the case, because whenever I enter Konoha and I'm instantly overjoyed, then what happened to the sadness? It doesn't just flutter away, it's still somewhere inside of you, only hidden and in the shadows so that later it can pop out at you and leave you broken. Sasuke must be the only person not affected by this little curse Konoha has. The happy curse. Sasuke can be happy at times, I've seen it, but he is so fixated on revenge and killing his older brother that he has no life in him any more. He is a walking corpse, it's only mission to avenge his clan and then whatever happens after wards wouldn't matter because that's all he 'lives' for. He died the day his family did, and so whenever the only thing that's keeping him alive is gone, he will be to. He would have lost the will to live, after completing his mission. He'd finally be at peace.

I wished he'd focus on something other than that revenge, though, so that maybe he would want to live after he killed his brother. So that's where I come in. I've been trying to lighten him up a tad every day, because I don't want a lifetime of a depressed, angry Sasuke and then have him just die like that. That's a waste to throw away a beautiful body like that. It might be helping, hanging around Sasuke and giving him things and showing him I care deeply about him as a friend. He seems a little happier, but way below how happy a normal person should be. I worry about him sometimes. I really do.

"Can you give this to Naruto, Kagami chan?" Teuchi handed me two bowls of ramen, and Sasuke managed to carry four. We both looked at each other, our eyes wide in disbelief. How can one be so skinny and eat so much? It's insanity, I tell you. Insanity.

Sasuke and I volunteered at Ichiraku Ramen Shop for extra money and because Ayame was sick for a little while. Even so, they apparently like our company even though Sasuke can tend to be an arrogant ass to the customers and I can be clumsy. It takes skill to trip over flat surfaces, I'm telling you. That just means I'm talented. I don't understand why Sasuke works at a ramen shop and hates ramen, though. That just doesn't make any sense to me what-so-ever. And now the girls around the village gather up to eat ramen here just because Sasuke would be serving it to them. It annoys the crap out of both of us, so much that he'd spit in the ramen before giving it to them. He stopped doing that though, because of something I said that creep-ed him out.

Sasuke finished stirring all the ingredients of the soupy ramen together, steam coming up into his face and making him crinkle his nose. He hated the smell of ramen, even though he works at a ramen shop. Baka, that makes no sense. I should stop bringing that up, but seriously! It doesn't make any sense at all.

Sasuke and I both turned our heads once we heard giggling, glaring at the fan-girls that had gathered at the entrance. The group seemed to have grown twice it's size, and Sasuke was getting frustrated at how cold and cruel he can be to them but they still keep coming and coming and coming like a herd of animals. Ehh, that's pretty much what they were. Filthy, disgusting animals.

He peered at the ramen and then at the girls, then at the ramen and then at me. I guess what I'd said to him crossed his mind once again, and probably every time he see's the giggling freaks. I chuckled a little, bringing up my hand to cover my already covered lips slightly. Like a little geisha giggle, that's what Kiba calls it. Of course, maybe that's just his way of asking for me to do little fan dances and pour him tea and smile at everything he says. Haha, I'll pass on that thank you very much.

"Don't do it. Like I said, they'll take the DNA from your spit, hire an experienced rapist with samples of your DNA and a cup to come at your house and rape you at night so that they can get the sperm and use it to get themselves pregnant so they can have Sasuke babies. And plus, they'd like it anyway." I repeated what I'd said before, and Sasuke's right eye twitched. I've noticed, whenever I say something that freaks him out, his right eye twitches. When he's angry or hurt, his left eye twitches. I don't know why I notice these things, I just do.

"Anyway, that Ramen is for Naru—wait. Where did Naruto go?" I stopped, mid sentence as I looked around for him.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, BAKAAA!!!"

"Ahhhh!! I came here for Ramen, and Sasuke isn't that important!" Naruto fought against the raging girls, trying to shove Naruto and each other out of the way so they can be the first ones to get served by Sasuke.  
Sasuke's left eye twitched at what Naruto said, and then he sighed and set down all the bowls. I did as well and followed right behind him. I could feel the anger in all the girl's prescience when I showed up next to him. Aha, they were so jealous. This is another reason why I love working here. All the girls want to be in my position, working with Sasuke. I'm even on his team, that pisses them off so much. That's why I'm not friends with any of the girls, they all love Sasuke and hate me because I'm a close friend of his. Well, they can go get a perm. Except for that one fat chick...that would look really gross. Maybe she could invest in some diet ramen. It would do her wonders...

Hey, I never said I was a nice person.

"Naruto was here first, guys. Let him eat his damn ramen, he payed for it anyway." I scolded the girls that were yelling and pushing at Naruto, and Sakura turned to look at me. She about said something, so I reached for my sword. Her mouth clamped shut at once, remembering what happened when she pissed me off last time and then sneaked away from Ichiraku Ramen. I smirked to myself, and then Sasuke snapped his fingers. All at once, like obedient little dogs, the girls shut themselves up and stood still, looking at Sasuke. He was all to used to their behavior, sadly, at how they do anything for him if he asks. How pathetic.

"Listen. Naruto will get his fucking ramen, and you guys will wait your turns. Stop being so childish." He muttered the last part, but loud enough so all the girls could hear. I smiled as I saw their expression fade quickly to depressed and guilty for pissing off Sasuke. Poor things...Haha, not really. Bitches.

I shooed them all to the corner and then reached out my hand outside for Naruto. Right when I put out my hand, some girl grabbed my arm and pulled me over the counter. I yelped, doing a flip and landing to my feet. The girl threw a punch at me but I dodged it and grabbed her extended arm and tightened my grip so she couldn't go. Doing a jutsu with one of my hands, I quickly began to slam my palm against her arm. She screamed in pain, her muscles tightening and twisting in her arm. She tried to get lose which made it all the worse, and even a couple other girls tried to attack me. While I spun around, letting the other girl fall to the ground, I kicked the brown haired girl in the side. I heard a couple cracks, and she fell to her knees, wincing. Feeling a presence behind me grow stronger, I grabbed a fist that was coming my way. I flipped the girl over my shoulder and held her down by my foot, still holding her arm. Smiling that devious smile I always have during a fight, I twisted her arm all the way around, dislocating her shoulder. She whimpered, and I then kicked her throbbing shoulder. She screamed out this time. Standing up straight and looking at the 3 girls laying on the ground crying, then at the others cowering in fear, I brushed dirt that wasn't there off my pants and made my way back over the counter.

Sasuke had seen the whole thing, smirking to himself quietly. He shook his head, that look still plastered on his face as he wiped off the table with a rag. Teuchi had run some errands so he didn't see anything to yell at us about, so we were both safe. Again, I reached out for Naruto's hand and no one tried to pull me out of the store. In fact, all the girls backed a couple feet away from me. Smiling in triumph, I felt Naruto grasp my hand and I lifted him to his feet. He wobbled a little bit, then smiled and said 'thanks'. I'm guessing that was for saving him from all of those animals.

After we served Naruto and the remaining girls that stayed for Sasuke even though they were close to pissing themselves, we sat in the back and watched Naruto shove ramen down his esophagus.

"Why don't you just try the fucking ramen? You can't say you hate something if you don't try it first." I sighed, crossing my arms and looking at him. He glanced at me for a moment, then continued looking at Naruto.

"I'll try the ramen if you take off your mask." I furrowed my eyebrows, uncrossed my arms and leaned over the table we were at. Cupping my chin in my hands, I studied the flour on the table for no apparent reason. I guess people study the most random items close by them when they don't know what to say about something.

"Why would you ask me to do that...?" I whispered, feeling the weight pile up on my chest. He seemed confused, looking at me the way he did. Curious and confused.

I traced my lips and mouth area over my old, tattered scarf as I cringed at the picture of what it looked like in my head. Longing for normal beauty, not this scarred mouth of mine, I closed my eyes. Sasuke seemed at a loss of words, quickly regretting what he said since he realized the subject about my scarf saddened me. As if he thought saying nothing would be better, he closed his mouth and shut up right away.

"You know, I think you're going to become the next Sasuke with the guys." Naruto all of a sudden piped up, and we both looked at him oddly.

"What?"

"Yeah. All the guys are always saying how pretty you are, but they wonder why you wear that scarf. You should take it off so that--"

"Shut up." I cut him off, starting to feel sad again.

"No, really! I think that if you showed them that--"

"Showed them what?! All I'd be doing is give everyone a reason to really be afraid of me!" I yelled, throwing my hand up in anger. Naruto looked hurt for a moment, and Sasuke looked at me, confused again. Naruto realized the same thing Sasuke did, to just shut up and leave it be.

"...sorry..."

"I have to go." I got up, untying my apron, throwing it on the table, and as I fled from the Ramen Shop, Naruto and Sasuke's concerned stares followed me till I was out of sight.


End file.
